Known cigarette packing machines of the above types have the drawback of being unable to satisfactorily pack substantially triangular groups of cigarettes.
In this connection, it is important to note that, being highly unstable, on account of the relative positions of the cigarettes, triangular groups of cigarettes are relatively difficult to handle. To produce packets of triangular groups of cigarettes, therefore, it is essential that means be provided—which are not, on known machines—to maintain the relative positions of the cigarettes, while at the same time adequately preparing the groups for wrapping (normally in a foil wrapping).